Langst and Klance requests
by Conan Sama
Summary: Like the title said it's Langst and Klance. I'll be taking requests since I've never had any and I don't mind them.
1. Any Requests?

Before I start this I'd like for y'all to give me requests. I don't have any prompts in mind at the moment, but I will soon enough. I want y'all to be the first actual chapter.

Nothing too difficult and no NSFW. I see y'all horny kids out there.

The Mature rating is on just in case, no not because of sexual stuff. It's because of trigger warnings.


	2. Merman

(In this chapter I'm making Lance the second oldest and he has three siblings. Two brothers and two sisters. Veronica being the oldest. I know it didn't make sense, but eh.)

I was playing hide n seek with my siblings like usual, even though I was fourteen, too old to play, I wanted to make my siblings happy. I hid behind a pink reef, a pretty big reef. Big enough to hide me only if I were ducking head. I listened to my siblings screaming happily when something above me catches my eye. It was a net. Something my parents warned me about.

They always said to stay away, they were dangerous. In a panic I swam around the coral reef revealing myself and yelled at the top of my lungs. "Swim, swim as fast as you can. Hurry, it's dangerous." They looked at me in a panic and swam towards the house. Before I could even try to swim away from the net it dropped on top of me. I struggled to get out and I tried to tear it, to do something, but I couldn't.

It started to lift up towards the surface. This was bad, I hadn't learned how to breathe surface air yet. I screamed for help. Tears in my eyes.

Just seconds before I was pulled up fully my mom swam out of the house quickly worriedly. She tried to swim to me, but it was too late. I was already above the surface.

I would've admired the surface as it was beautiful, but I couldn't breathe. Everything around me was blurring and I was holding my throat gasping and flopping like a fish. There were humans staring down at me and saying things. I couldn't understand, my hearing was fuzzy. Soon enough I passed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I woke up I was able to breathe, but I wasn't in water. I open my eyes quickly as I remembered I was captured. Two human men were staring back at me with an unsettling look. I let out a strangled gasp sound and realised the reason I could breathe. A tube connected to both my gills on the side of my neck. The tubes had water in it. The rest of my body was dry. It felt weird.

"So mermaid boy, what is your name?" One human man asked me. I look at him refusing to answer and he gets mad. He slaps me across the face. It hurt, definetaly was gonna leave a mark. I let out a small yelp. "My name is Lance." I whispered. "Good boy. We'll be experimenting on you. Be prepared." At that last statement he and the other man left the room leaving me to myself.

They were going to experiment on me? I was scared, trembling. I missed my family. I started to cry.

The man soon walked in with a cart. The cart was filled with many sharp objects and a pointy item with liquid inside them. I thunk they were called shots? My mom told me about them in human stories she used to tell, but I was very young and I don't remember what they were for.

I stared in awe as the tears stopped flowing from my eyes and started to dry. The man looked at me and grinned. A scary one. He grabbed my arm and the shot object shoving it into my arm. It hurt and I yelled out in pain. He got mad and slapped me again. "Stop screaming you baby. If you keep this up you'll regret it." I nodded and looked down as he poked at my skin. He soon grabbed a large pointy object and shoved it straight into my stomach. I gasped and screamed At the pain and hugged my stomach. The pain was unbearable. My vision started blurring in and out as I coughed out blood.

I didn't notice it, but the man kept stabbing me in many different places including my tail. Oh my tail. The most sensitive and prettiest place on my body.

I cried till I passed out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two years passed. They experimented me till I was blue. They worked me till I passed out. They hurt me till I couldn't cry anymore.

I layed in the tank they made for me unmoving. The tank only big enough to fit just me.

What am I doing living? Why was I born? Just to suffer? To endure this pain? I sobbed into my hands. My body was in so much pain.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the room was flashing red from the alarms. I look around scared. There were screaming, yelling, and explosions. I curled into myself. I was afraid.

I heard a a bunch of footsteps running and approaching my tank. There was a voice. It was female. "Look a mermaid boy, he looks hurt. Do you think he's dead?" Then a male voice responded. "I don't know. His breathing isn't very sleep like." Then another male voice. "Hunk, Pidge you dumbasses, it's pretty obvious he's awake and afraid." He sighed. "Geez sorry I can't see very well." The girl retorted.

Slowly I look up at them. And they stared back. They looked amazed. "Who are you." I asked trying to sound intimidating, but failed due to the pain I felt throughout my body. They flinched. The girl was the first to speak up. "I'm Pidge, the big guy is Hunk and this boy here with the mullet is Keith." I glared at them although it hurt to do. "What are y'all doing here." Keith spoke up. "We're here to rescue the prisoners. What are 'you' doing here?" He asked putting a lot of emphasis on the word you. I flinched at his tone. "I was captured and they experiment on me. I don't know how long I've been here. Please help me, I miss my family." I started to cry again.

They looked at each other and nodded. The next moments went by so fast. They all agreed to take me into their car and find where I lived. There was only one ocean nearby. Next thing I knew I was I the back of the car in my tank.

I watched the scenery in amazement. I hadn't seen the sky in ages. I was so happy. I was crying tears of joy. They finally stopped. We were at the ocean. They took the tank and put it by the ocean. "Tell us when you're ready." Hunk said. I nodded and wiped the tears off my face.

"I'm ready." They tilted the tank and I plopped into the water. I stuck my head out and waved goodbye thanking them and swam down. There it was, my house. It looked exactly as I remembered, the reef was there as well. I smiled and swam as fast as I could towards the house. "Mom!" I yelled as I got closer and closer. Soon I was at the door. I knocked frantically. The door opened and there she was. My mom she looked so different yet so familiar.

Her face lit up with tears at the sight of me. I cried, she cried. We hugged as mom called for my siblings.

They were all crying and happy to see me. My mom let go of me. "What happened mijo, how'd you get back? What are all these scars?"

I explained to them the pain the suffering and the people who rescued me.

My mom made me my favorite meal and she had a celebration for me.


End file.
